hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beatnik Bandit
Description The Beatnik Bandit is a Hot Wheels casting which debuted in 1968 as part of the first sixteen Hot Wheels ever, sometimes known as the 'Sweet Sixteen'.. It is based on the custom car built by Ed Roth in 1960. The real-life Beatnik Bandit was built on a shortened 1950 Oldsmobile chassis and featured a fiberglass custom body, complete with a bubble-top which doubled as both the roof and door. It also featured a unique 'control stick' which operated the acceleration, brakes, steering and gear changes. The car still exists today and is on permanent display at the National Automobile Museum in Reno, Nevada. The original 'Redline Era' version of the Beatnik Bandit was manufactured from 1968 to 1971 in both the USA and Hong Kong factories. There are several differences between USA and 'HK' manufactured cars. USA cars have a clear glass dome and the 'control stick' interior while HK produced vehicles have blue tinted glass and a black steering wheel. USA cars have engines with dual injectors while HK engines have a blower on top. Hong Kong cars have four square openings in the base which show the Bent Axle Suspension, these holes are absent from USA vehicles. Also Hong Kong cars have a slightly larger grille and headlights. They were painted in various 'Spectraflame' colors, some of which are very hard to find. They could also be found with either a White, Gray or Dark Brown interior. They were packaged with a metal 'Collectors Button'. In 1993, the Beatnik Bandit was revived for the 25th Anniversary Series, which replicated original 'Redline Era' vehicles, including several colors of each car replicating the original Spectraflame colors. The following year, it was released in the Vintage Series, again in several colors. Both the 25th Anniversary and Vintage releases were packaged with a replica plastic 'Collectors Button'. This casting was used a few times before being retired and again re-tooled for HotWheelsCollectors.com. In 2002, a more detailed version of the Beatnik Bandit was created, this time including an opening 'bubble-top'. This version was only used once. USA Versions The Beatnik Bandit has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Hong Kong Versions The Beatnik Bandit has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 'Original Version Gallery' 21 bandit bow 1.jpg|US casting, Beatnik Bandit rainbow Circle bandit bow US&HK 1.jpg|US castings on the outside ring and HK on the inside. All colors (plus a few) Bandit Purple US drk int.jpg|US purples with different interior colors Light blue trio 1.jpg|US casting in light blue with different interiors HK Bandit wi bow.jpg|Beatnik Bandit Hong Kong rainbow of colors with white interior Beatnik Bandit Hong Kong White Interior Rainbow.jpg|Beatnik Bandit Rainbow. Hong Kong white interior Beatnikbandit.jpg HKBlueBeatnikBandit.png BeatnikBanditUSAMagenta.jpg|USA, either Magenta, Rose or Creamy 'Lavender' Pink. A vehicle which illustrates how inconsistencies in the Spectraflame painting process can cause confusion. BeatnikBanditHKCreamyPink.jpg|Hong Kong - Hard to Find Creamy 'Lavender' Pink. 1993 Retooled Version Retooled Version Gallery Image:Beatnik_Bandit_100.JPG|Black Box Collectibles line Image:Hwhof-edroth.jpg|Hall of Fame Edition in package 2013-card From the back of the 2013-card: Hot Wheels® proudly presents your 2013 Rewards car. Thank you for being a loyal subscriber during this past year. Produced in limited quantities, you are now the proud owner of this Beatnik Bandit. Notes * The Original Redline Era USA Versions could be found with either ® or TM after 'BEATNIK BANDIT' on the base. See Also * Beatnik Bandit (100% Hot Wheels) * Ed Roth Designs External Links * Kustomrama - Real-Life Beatnik Bandit 'The Real Beatnik Bandit' The Beatnik Bandit was designed and built by Ed "Big Daddy" Roth and was the second of his creations to tour with the International Championship Auto Shows (ICAS), in the 1960-61 season. The Outlaw was Roth's first ICAS custom, but the Bandit was the first Roth car created by their Show Car Division specifically for the show circuit. The Beatnik Bandit started out as a project car for Rod & Custom magazine. It was built using a 1955 Oldsmobile frame which was shortened, then covered in plaster to create a mold for the all-fiberglass body. The duel-carb blown Oldsmobile engine sits forward of a hand-made custom bubble top created by carefully softening a sheet of plexiglas in a large pizza oven to the point just before it becomes molten. *The Bandit's one-arm steering stick, mounted between the gold trimmed white leather seats, also controlled the throttle and shifting of the car. The Beatnik Bandit toured all over the country in the Sixties, and by 1970 had been repainted green. The car was sold to Harrah's in Reno, who restored it back to its original condition. The Beatnik Bandit can currently be seen at the National Automobile Museum in Reno, Nevada. *''I acquired this picture From Ed Roth when he was a guest at a car show in St. Ignace, Michigan. The information is sourced from Ed Roth's book "Hot Rods"''. Category:Ed Roth Designs Category:Harry Bradley Designs Category:Original 16 Category:1968 Hot Wheels Category:1993 Hot Wheels Category:1994 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:25th Anniversary Series Category:Red Line Club Category:Hall of Fame Category:FAO Schwarz Exclusive Category:Cars with exposed Engines Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:American Cars Category:HotWheelsCollectors.com Series Category:Retooled Versions Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:1960s Category:Hot Wheels Nationals Conventions Category:1:64